Hefty vs. Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 3
The next morning had the usual routine. Harmony blew his horn and the Smurfs had their breakfast and were ready to get to work. "What work do you want us to smurf today, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "We need to smurf more logs for supports for the bridge and dam," Papa Smurf answered. "So right now, Timber should be waiting for us!" Then he and his little Smurfs made their way into the forest. When they later arrived at Timber's camp, they could see that he was getting ready. "Okay, Timber, we're here! Let's get smurfing!" Hefty said. "Okay! Let's get smurfing!" Timber said, as the Smurfs began to choose trees to cut down. "How about this one?" Dempsey asked. "Nope, too young!" Timber answered. "This one?" Nikolai asked. "Nope, that's a squirrel's tree!" Timber answered, pointing to a family of squirrels. Timber soon knocked on a nearby tree and realized that it was the perfect one. "This one's perfect!" he said, as he began cutting the tree with his axe. Soon as the tree began to fall, Hero seen that it was falling towards him, so he immediately took to the air and stopped it. "Don't worry, Timber, this smurf has it!" Hero said. "Thanks!" Timber answered. "Excellent work, Hero! Now smurf it to the bridge!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, as he used him energy to help him lift the massive tree above his head and he flew away, taking the tree to the bridge. "Hero really is the strongest Smurf!" Hawkeye said. Tonight, I'll prove he isn't, Hefty thought to himself. Many hours later when the work was complete, the Smurfs made their way back to the village. A marvelous dinner was prepared, and they all enjoyed it. "Make sure to clean the dishes!" Papa Smurf said before leaving. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, and later when he, Smurfette and Greedy finished cleaning the dishes, they left the dining hall. As Hero made his way home, he heard Hefty shout to him. "HEY, HERO!" he shouted. "What is it, Hefty?" he asked. "I'M SICK OF EVERY SMURF SAYING YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME!" Hefty shouted. "THAT'S WHY I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A QUARTERSTAFF FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" Hero just looked at him, "No! This smurf does not fight a fellow Smurf!" he said, before he started to walk away. Hefty refused to accept Hero's answer, so he decided to mock him. "Oh, look, every Smurf!" he said in a mocking manner. "Hero's refusing to fight me! I guess he isn't the strongest Smurf after all." Hero then stormed back and got right into Hefty's face, "If you want to smurf a fight with this smurf...YOU'VE GOT IT!" Hero said. "Tomorrow night! The Olympic arena, there we will settle this like Smurfs!" Hefty sniggered and walked away, while Hero just stared at him before heading for his house, and Smurfette ran after him. "Hero, wait up!" she called, "What is it, Smurfette?" Hero asked "Are you really going to smurf a fight with Hefty?" Smurfette asked. "Well... if he smurfs a fight, then this smurf will smurf him a fight!" Hero answered. "But... what will it smurf?" Smurfette asked again. "Well... Hefty believes that he is the strongest Smurf, but every Smurf is saying that this Smurf is the strongest Smurf, so this fight will prove who really is the strongest!" Hero said "Hero, please don't smurf this!" Smurfette pleaded. "This smurf is sorry, Smurfette, but Hefty smurfed for it!" Hero said, as he made his way home. Meanwhile, Hefty had quickly begun exercising for his big fight. "I'll show every Smurf that I'm the smurfiest... not Hero! After this fight no Smurf will look at him the same!" he said, as he continued exercising. In just one night from now, the Smurfs will finally find out who the strongest Smurf really is. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hefty vs. Hero chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles